


A Confession Never Heard

by Thewarriomellon



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewarriomellon/pseuds/Thewarriomellon
Summary: We don't know what we had till its ripped and taken from us. As Vanica attacks the heart kingdom and faces Noelle Asta and the other black bulls make Dante retreat but Asta chases Dante into the mana zone near the spade kingdom border this could be the worst mistake he's ever made
Relationships: Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva
Kudos: 51





	1. Final goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own black clover or any of the characters and I don't own any of the art

The two demon holders stand there at the peek of two mountains both standing still waiting for the other to make a move. After the black bulls barely manage to defend Dante off making him retreat Asta chased after him following him to a mana zone near the spade kingdom where there were giant mountains, roaring ice-cold wind, and other such things that made this place dangerous for anyone to be here too long. 

"I wasn't expecting to fight you alone so soon I at least expected a little more time before it would be just me and you but hey this works to," Dante said with a smile that enraged Atsa

Asta gritted his teeth and yelled over the wind "what do you want, why are you attacking the clover kingdom and what do you want with captain Yami?"

Dante ignored Asta's question

"And following me out into the middle of nowhere so far away home," he said shrugging his shoulder making Asta realize just how far they flew 

Dante closed his eyes and shook his head saying "and no backup that wasn't very smart".

Asta had enough of Dante's mouth and yelled at him "last time I checked we kicked your ass and you've been running from me the whole time "

Dante looked up opening his eyes and giving Asta a disturbing smile and said, "oh is that so ha... well I'm not running now ". 

Asta sensed Dante's ki grow in malicious intent and prepared himself by getting into fighting position. Dantes appearance began to change his smile grew unnaturally, the mark across his head grew larger and larger till the black mark was eventually masking his face and continuing through his body but soon after two large horns erupted from his forehead along with two large wings sprouting from his back, his arms and legs then grew longer making his form even more unnatural, hands turning into claws, feet into talons, mouth now have large fangs come out from both upper and lower jaw, he grew a tail, and his eyes turned into a crimson red Dante wasn't holding back any more he was using his full demon power the only thing recognizable from the once man was the fur robe he wore but he didn't look human any more he looked like a devil. 

The now devil picked up his head and watched Asta like prey he lifts his right-hand pointing at the wall of the mountain behind Asta " **Demon Gravitational magic Hells pull** " 

Asta is pulled by extreme force into the wall of the mountain the force growing more and more almost crushing Asta. But before it could he summons his demon destroyer sword stabbing the mountain he is released from the extreme force and catches himself with his demon slayer sword, on the other hand. But he isn't given a second to rest as Dante appears in front of him.

Before Asta could swing his sword through him Dante says" **Demon Gravitational magic repulsion** " his hand glows red and proceeds to smack Asta away the magic sending him miles away till he crashes into another mountain snow being thrown up into the air from the impact and then dissipates showing him laying in a crater unconscious with one sword missing.

Dante fly's to where Asta was and hovers over his body coming closes enough to bend over and whisper into Asta's ear "so what happened to get my ass being kicked" he smiles but then Asta's eyes flash open and he yells "DEMON SLAYER" the large black sword comes flying from behind Dante coming through his shoulder severing it from him and landing the handle into Asta's hand. The demon's jaw drops and he roars out in pain giving Asta enough time to go into his black form and fly back creating some distance between the two. He switches between his demon destroyer sword and his demon dweller sword "now's my chance" he thinks to himself he then swings his sword sending out black slashes towards Dante.

The demon snapped out of the pain to see the black slashes make their way to him but before they could hit he castes his spell " **Gravitational magic palace of the devil king"** the black slashes then fall directly to the ground hitting the snow in front of Dante causing the snow to exploded and rise in the air creating a perfect distraction for Asta to get close. 

Asta then gets close and goes to swing his demon slayer sword through Dante but as he gets closer he sees Dante he's ...smiling? and no sooner then that red chains come from the ground directly in front of Dante pulling Asta to the ground "Demon Gravitational magic sinner's chains" he says. 

Before Asta can use his swords and cut through the chains Dante points at his swords and then at a mountain " **Gravitational magic pulling desire** " Asta's swords are then pulled from his hands and fly into the mountain Dante was pointing at.

" **Gravitational magic palace of the devil king"** Dante castes his spell to reinforce the pressure on Asta making sure he couldn't move. He then bends over next to Asta blood dripping on his face now from Dante's wound. "You disappointed me I expected more" he whispered in Asta's ear.

He then points his finger at the boulder that had been broken of the mountain by the fight and lifts it with his magic pulling it closer till it was hovering right above Asta. He then points up sending it in the air above the clouds and out of sight. Then he points down the rock was soon seen coming down from the heavens at an extreme speed till it collided with the back of the young man. 

"AAAAAAHHHH" Asta's let out a loud scream tears started to slowly flow out his eyes from the pain.

Dante smiled the screams music to his ears he then lifts the boulder again sending it up out of sight reviling the horrid sight of Asta's back. His back was a bloody mess, an open wound, his spine an open sight for the world to see and for the hard and cold wind to punish.

Asta's POV

"I...I cant fill my legs and this pain it' too much for me to handle and the cold it stings the smallest touch from the wind makes me want to scream out in pain but that doesn't stop the wind from beating down"

"dammit... dammit I messed up " (tears of sadness and regret soon come and he can't stop them)

"Is this really how it ends?"

" I didn't even get to say goodbye"

No one's POV 

Dante didn't want the fun to end but he grew bored." well I guess all good things must come to an end ". He then points down for the object of death to strike down this young man.

The boulder had come from even greater heights ... the speed it was coming down faster than before ... it ... it wouldn't just crush him it would go through him. The end grew closer with every moment and of that every moment the Dante enjoyed.

Asta's POV 

(he decides he would make his piece and say his goodbyes even if he knows no one would hear what he had to say)(his goodbyes are all in his head)

"father Orsi thank you for taking me in as a baby and raising me I hope I made you proud"

" Sister Lilly please don't cry when you find out ...your beautiful face shouldn't shed a tear... thank you for supporting me from the beginning " 

"Recca, Nash,Aurur, and Hollo I'm sorry I won't be there to watch you all grow up but I know you all will be the pride of Hage village"

"Mimosa you're always a ray of sunshine even if you do roast people from time to time I'm glad we met."

"Klause I'm glad I met someone like you always so carrying yet kinda stuck up but Yuno's going to need you I'm glad your in his life."

"Gray I know you battle with you shyness but that never stopped you from being a friend thank you ."

"Gordon despite my shortcomings and not always being there for you that never stopped you from being there for me and a great friend I'm lucky to call you a friend"

"Gauche I know you always said you where there for me because of Marie but I know you cared for me and I couldn't ask anything more from you"

"Henrey I'm glad I could be your first friend bothe of us being outcast because of magic to then find our family take care of them"

" Fineral in my times of need you abanded your fears and helped me I'm sorry I won't be there for your wedding... pleases be a good husband"

"Magna I couldn't ask for a better superior and for a friend to relate to when I felt different from the other after all us commoners have to look out for each other"

"luck don't go and seek revenge right away my friend the rest of our family will need you"

"Charmy I'm glad the black bulls have you there they'll need you to cheer them up in dark times"

"Zora you were a real ass when we first met but we became apart of our family I know you'll keep everyone inline"

"Vanessa like you're magic I know you'll keep everyone tied together...look after everyone"

"Secre you were with me from the beginning and pushed me forward when I needed you two I'm happy knowing you found a family in us the black bulls."

"Captain Yami I owe you everything you gave me a chance and made apart of your family I'm forever in your debt "

"Yuno you handsome jerk you better do a damn good job as wizard king..ha I know you will change the kingdom for the better"

" And Noelle we've both come a long way haven't we? It's funny because right now in my final moments I just wish I could see you one more time every memory I have with you is filled with joy and when I was training with you it helped me get over sister Lilly ....... I... I think I lo--- 

**BAAAAAAAAMMM!!!!**

the young knight was struck down from the heavens as the devil watched with enjoyment.


	2. Announcement

soooo the next chapter will drop soon first of but I think i gotta let everyone who is keeping up with the story that I am going to change the story Title from Blood in the Snow into Confessions unheard. Why ? well because I think it fits the overall story better. I also think I should let everyone know that this story takes place after the aftermath of the battle in the heart kingdom and black bulls hideout and I think that's it, for now, thank you


	3. The Recovery

On a part of the spade kingdom's border stood a mana zone that possessed roaring and arctic winds, mountains that reached the clouds, and extreme blizzards. The land was covered in a blanket of beautiful snow except for one area. Deep in the extreme tundra, an area surrounded by the greatest mountains and where the wind would hit the hardest was a splash of red that covered the area. In that splash stood a devil and what used to be a knight.

(Dante switches out of the demon form and goes back to what he normally looks like)

He smiled to himself looking at his missing at arm " well this should at least make things more interesting" he said to himself

Dante then sighs and takes one last glance at Asta's body " well its bin fun kid but I need to go home it's bin a long day and I need to see how my siblings did" he told the lifeless the body without a sign of regret in his voice.

Dante then raises his head to the sky and prepares to fly away but before he could an extreme gust of wind comes pushing its way through almost nocking Dante of his feet. He raises one hand to his face and plants his boots into the ground and pushes back but soon after the gust, an extreme blizzard came through.

"Shit" Dante says to himself as the blizzard continues to grow in strength. Dante wouldn't be able to leave now, the blizzard was too strong he wouldn't be able to leave any time soon.

The blizzard was so thick you wouldn't be able to see far ahead of yourself, the wind was so strong that it could lift you and take you in a moments notice, and with the crazy amount of mana in the area, you wouldn't be able to sense anyone's mana.

Dante's POV

"Dammit I don't have much time before this becomes a problem" (Dantes says while gripping his wound"

Dante sneers at the body of the knight, anger now growing in him over the predicament he was in. He loses control over his emotions and then reverts to his demon form, his teeth growing back into crooked fangs, his skin turning pitch black, horns emerging from his forehead, limbs elongating into an unnatural state, hands turning into claws, feet into talons, he grows a demon's tail, wings sprout from his back and flair out casting a shadow around him, and his eyes turning into hellish red.

"LITTLE BASTARD IM ONLY IN THIS SITUATION BECAUSE YOU GOT A LUCKY SHOT"

No one's POV

As the demon lets his frustrations run ramped somewhere miles away from the scene stood a man. The muscular man reaches for his Kanta on his side, he unsheaths the sword and raises it pulling it behind his head, his massive arm's flexing with the evergrowing tensions of force waiting to be released.

**"MANA ZONE Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash: Equinox" he yelled**

The sword is then slashed down sending a vertical slash towards the devil cutting through the air, through the snow, through mountains in the way, through the blizzard, through dimensions then finally cutting through the devil.

The Devil's other arm is then seemingly cut off along with some of his body, he falls to his knees out of pain from having another arm cut off.

" AAHH Dammit" he screamed

"Where... where did that come from" he says out loud

While the devil was immersed in his pain he was oblivious to the gap that was cut through the blizzard leaving a temporary gap for anyone to enter. Now that there was an opening a spatial portal appeared and out stepped Captain Yami and Finral.

" I knew I sensed that evil bastard " Yami boasted while looking at Finral.

"Are you crazy" Finral yelled defensively " what if someone else was here they could've got hit too".

"Relax I only sensed that evil bastard's ki, you could sense it miles away," Yami said while pointing his sword at Dante.

" Hey speaking of which I expected Asta to be around here he was the first one to chase after that guy," Finral said

Yami then removes the cigarette from his mouth blowing a cloud of smoke he then started looking around " Ya where is the shrimp I swear if he's ....." Yami then see's him, he sees what horrors must've occurred, he drops his cigarette unable to control his hand, his eyes widen with despair as the realization of what he was looking at beginning to set in.

Finral then looks at Yami "your swear what captain ?" he asks. Yami doesn't say anything,Finral follows Yami's eyes and then see's it. There young knight, their friend, and their family laying there dead. His muscular body crushed, his ash-blond hair now stained red, his face which once expressed only happiness and determination now only expressed pain and suffering, and his beautiful emerald eyes that were always full of joy and optimism now full of sorrow and regret. Finral falls to his knees throwing up and begins to cry.

" "NO..NO this... this can't be real !!" Finral screams but despite the young man's wishes, it is. He tries to get back up but falls again the sorrow he's filing now hurts to much for him to do anything but cry.

The devil listened to the cries from his victim's friend it was music to his ears it brought him enough joy to pull himself together. He turned around reviling his crooked and demented smile that reached ear to ear. He started at Yami eye to eye.

"Yami Sukehiro I never thought that I would see that look in your eyes.... Hahaha, it's hilarious don't you think? " Dante said

Despair quickly turned into blind HATE and ANGER in the eyes of Yami. Yami with a heart full hate and mindset on killing this bastard sprints at him at full speed creating an explosion of snow behind him. He grips his Kanta with both hands the muscle's throughout his body flexing, not holding anything back he pulls the Kanata behind his head ready to fight.

Yami screams out swing his Kanata " **DARK CLOAKED DIMENSION SLASH"**

The slash cuts through everything its path but the Dante use his wings to push himself out the way

"That won't work twice Yami" he snickered

" **DARK CLOAKED DIMENSION SLASH, DARK CLOAKED DIMENSION SLASH, DARK CLOAKED DIMENSION SLASH, DARK CLOAKED DIMENSION SLASH !!!!,"** Yami screamed over and over again with blood-curdling rage in his scream's.

The Devil was gliding back and forth dodging every attack " Now now Yami don't lose your head... you'll never hit me like this, in fact, you're going to end up like that rat over there... **CRUSHED HAHAHA CRUSHED LIKE A FUCKING RAT HAHAHA** " Dante spouted

Yami's eye's then turned into a solid white, he gritted his teeth and slammed his feet into the ground forming a solid stance the veins all around his body began to fluster, Dark magic began to fume out of eyes in., and he flips his sword around the blade now facing the sky he slashes up and screams " **DARK CLOAKED DIMENSION SLASH DIMENSION OF SHADOWS** " the slash travels next to Dante then began to materialize beyond the plain of which the other slashes traveled through It opened up showing a world of darkens and began pulling the demon into it crushing his body trying to make him fit through the slash between worlds

"DAMMIT DAMMIT NOOO" Dante screamed

Yami smiled at the sight of the devil being helpless and raised his sword for the last time

"NOOOO" Dante screamed

" **DARK CLOAKED DIMENSION SLASH!!** "Yami yelled sending the slash of magic through the devil cutting him in half letting his other spell suck him into the dark world ( with that the blizzard also diapered from the massive amount of mana expelled into the air not allowing it to hold its form)

Yami then closed his eyes and exhaled deeply taking just one moment to rest he sighed and opened his eyes knowing this... this is will be the hard part. Yami began to walk to Asta's body till he was right in front of him, he was barely able to stomach what he was looking at someone so close to him hurt so badly he clenched his fist and used what amount of strength and mana he had left and lifted the boulder. A few feet away lay Dante's robe, the robe coming off during some time in the heat of battle, he walks over and picks it up and then comes back to Asta's body and raps him in it he couldn't stand looking at what happened to the body and no else needed to see it. Finral began walking to Yami he knew he would only get in the way of the fight so he was rendered useless and forced to the sidelines. As Finral was walking he saw something on the ground it was black and kind of rough-looking as he got closer he realized what it was ... it was Asta's grimoire.

Firnal heart skips for a moment knowing that there's a chance for his friend to believe alive. Grabs the book with both hands running towards Yami who was now carrying Asta and Asta's swords.

"CAPTAIN YAMI HE'S ALIVE" Finral screams as he runs in front of Yami putting the book in his face

"You see his grimoire isn't gone there's a chance he alive but we need to hurry," Finral says with desperation and hope in his voice before opening a portal and shoving Yami through not giving him a moment to respond.

Both Yami and Finral step out of the portal appearing in the office of Owen the doctor. The Doctor was shocked to see them both the magic knights in his office, to say the least.

" AAAH where did you two come from" Owen yelled

"Quick we don't have much --" Finral yelled but was interpreted by Yami

"Finral what do you think you're doing, " Yami said

"What do I think I am doing? W-what do you mean I'm trying to save Asta, what do you think you're doing" Finral yelled impatiently

Owen pushed his glass up now seeing the body wrapped up and in placed in Yami's arms

"Ooh god not another one," he said putting his hand on his temple

"Wait his Griomer is still here he's still alive, " Finral said trying to explain to the doctor desperately

Finral then shows the doctor the book Owen now filling the urgency of the situation quickly gets them to a room where he could operate.

"Wait doc its-" Yami tried saying

"NOT NOW YAMI" Owen yelled now having the body on the table, he unwrapped it only to see the young mans face pain now painted his last expression, ... he slows down now slowly unwrapping the rest of the body seeing all the muscle worked into this body now disformed and crushed, seeing all the bruises across the body, the skin now pail, Owen put his hands on the table and drops his head, he started to sob.

"Dammit I've seen enough death today" he whimpered out

"Wait.. he.. HE ISNT DEAD YET WHY ARNT YOU SAVING HIM" Finral cried

"FINRAL THAT'S ENOUGH!!" YAMI yelled he then lifts one of the swords he was carrying with "It's not draining my magic anymore" Finral gives an expression of shock and horror dropping the grimoire he looks back at the doctor hoping his captain was wrong.

The doctor shook his head "He's gone... First half the golden dawn now him" He says. Boothe magic knights were shocked by the new news.

"Dammit... I guess we weren't the only ones" Yami spoke

Yami then finds a chair and sits back placing his face in hands out of exhaustion. "Finral" he says " Go let the golden boy and everyone we know in the capital know, ... and then go spend some time with you're fiancee I'll tell the rest of the squad and the others in the heart kingdom as wells as his family ." Finral goes to say something but then stops tears begin to form in his eyes he closes them and grits his teeth.

"Yes sir" he mumbled barely holding back his tears he then runs out of the room

Doctor Owin cleans his glasses then pats Yami on the shoulder and walks out as well leaving Yami alone in the room.

Yami picks his head up looking at the grimoire on the ground he gives a slight smile " Even in death your one of a kind kid " He whispers, his lips start to quiver and tears began to form in his eyes... he closed them not holding them back anymore he let the tears come, they dripped from his chin as he screamed in pain in anger knowing he could have saved his family ... but he let him die ... he-- he couldn't save him. He pulls himself together and draws out the communication devices from his pocket the golden disc sat in his hand as he called Noelle.

" Captain Yami ?" A Young woman said

"Noelle you need to come back as soon as possible... and bring everyone back with you"

"What? I can't do that we were just attacked they need us right now" Noelle declares, but she notices her captain isn't looking at her through the hologram projected by the device.

"Captain what is it ...what happened? " Noelle questioned

" Its Asta" Yami said his, face still looking down

" W-what happened !" She demanded

Yami raised his head looking at here through the projection his eyes full of grief. Her heart began to fill up with fear she's never seen her captain like this.

".... Noelle.... They got him... He's-- He's dead" Yami began to cry again his howls of anguish echoing through the devices leaving Noelle paralyzed"

"W-what...no... NOOOO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTES: hi hows it going? So anyway I think its best to say that neither Asta or Yami was stronger than Dante but rather they both got lucky and Dante was too cocky. Also, I referred to Dante as Dante and the devil sorry if that bugged anyone that's just the way I did it. And I noticed something as I tiredly looked through this, I didn't do the best job describing some of the characters, to be honest, I'm just figuring most of yall reading this know about black clover but if yall need me to describe them with more detail of what they look like then let me know or was how I wrote them fine and I could just continue doing what I'm doing . because depending on what yall say it would really only effect when the stories come out. And sorry if anyone thought this was cringy or bad let me know what I need to fix and if you don't like sad stories sorry but there will be a couple more sad chapters then some character growth chapters and then a complete POV change But I think that's all please leave a comment and let me know what you liked and didn't like and if I need to fix anything goodbye. 
> 
> Side note ( the title refers to them recovering the body) 


	4. A Night Full of Tears

Rubble, fire, pain, and the injured are all that remained after the battle that took place in the heart kingdom. But amongst the aftermath stood a beautiful young woman with a slender build dressed in a short white and purple dress, her hair silver tied into pigtails, and her pink eyes now again full of despair. And there she stood still paralyzed her heart hoping for this news not to be true, hoping that someone was playing a cruel trick.

Yami stared at Noelle through the projection then dropping his head, and closing his eyes “ just bring everyone there with you to Owen’s office and Noelle …. I’m sorry ” * _ click*  _ the projection ends leaving Noelle with her thoughts.

“Noelle!”

A young woman with vermillion hair, a voluptuous build, and dressed in a royal outfit with a golden dawn robe comes running towards Noelle. Yelling and waving her hand to catch her attention. It was her cousin Mimosa.

“Noelle, I’ve finished healing most of everyone involved in the battle …. Noelle? “What’s wrong is everything ok, are you hurt?” 

Before Mimosa could continue Noelle spoke in a flat voice.

“Mimosa go get the others were needed back home”.

“B-but our friends here need us now, we can’t leave them they still need our help,” she told with confusion in her voice.

“Mimosa... Something’s happened and we need to go back home now!.” 

Noelle still having her back to her cousin unable to accept the truth of the matter and much less having the strength to look her in the eyes and tell her what’s happened leaves the conversation at that hoping it won’t continue further.

Mimosa reaches out her hand, she opens her mouth to say something but retreats, pulling her hand back and running off to find the others.

Noelle wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell mimosa what she was told, she needed to know too but she couldn't bring her self to tell her… because that would mean it was true. It would mean the love of her life was gone.

**Hours later in the clover kingdom near the capital**

Noelle now in her valkyrie form was carrying Mimosa, Luck, Leopold, Charmy, Rill, and Secre In a giant water bubble under her, they were making there way for the capital more specificity Ownes office.

“Noelle, NOELLE !” Mimosa hollars.

“ I don’t know I can’t get her attention,” she says looking at the others 

“ Something not right,” Says Secre recognizing the feeling of loss and pain coming from Noelle 

“ maybe she found out about someone super strong and scary” Luck says as he throws a few punches with excitement 

“No, that’s not it --”

“Where here “ Announces Noelle as she 

Interrupts Secre

The bubble pops dropping them on their feet. The group looks up noticing where they were at it was the royal castle. 

“ Every one finally made it” 

The group turns their head barley noticing Yami leaning against a wall. He pulls a cigarette out and lights it taking a long drag completely using it then dropping it to the ground where several other buds laid. 

“I’m sorry everyone … I wasn’t there soon enough” he said with shame 

“ Sir what do mean,” Leopold said 

Yami looks at everyone with confusion than his eyes drift to Noelle who had her back turned to everyone with her head down not able to look at her friends her in the eys, she was too ashamed of her weakness.

“Oh god, you didn’t tell them did you ?” Yami spoke with pitty in his voice and anguish in his face 

“Tell us what? What’s he talking about Noelle” Mimosa says as she turns to confront her only to see Noelle holding herself as her shoulder shook.

  
  
  


“Captain what’s going on,?” Luck asks 

“Its Asta,” he says henstintetlly 

“Is he alright ?“ Leopold ask

“Is he hurt?”’ Mimosa asks 

“Captain ?” Charmy looks at Yami waiting for an answer

All Yami could do for the moment is look at the group, he closes his eyes and lets an out a cloud of smoke before answering 

“Asta’s” he struggled to say the words, to once again break more hearts and to once again have to face reality “ He’s gone”

‘W-what do mean he’s gone Capitan” Charmy asks 

“Is he going somewhere to train ” Leopold asked

“I hope he gets so much stronger, that way we could have a good sparring match, “ Luck says while he throws some punches 

“No, he hasn’t gone somewhere to train,” Yami says

“Captain ?” Luck says with a face full of confusion 

Yami takes a deep breath, exhales then looks at every one 

“Asta… Asta’s dead h-he was killed”

Everyone stood there, shocked unable to move each of there brains trying to process the words that were just said, and trying to process the pain their hearts were beginning to feel. Leopold stood there speechless from hearing that his rival, his friend was gone. The shock left him paralyzed like the day Fuegoleon was hurt. Luck began to cry, sorrow being all that he felt for a moment but then replaced by rage, he clenches his fist and swears vengeance for his friend. Charmy unable to hold back her tears she cried, she cried for a life taken away to early, she cried for her friend who was taken away to soon and rill who was next to was rendered speechless as well, he held Charmy as they both wept for their friend. And Mimosa …. She couldn’t do anything as disbelief filled her mind, pain, sorrow, and regret began to grow in her heart.

_ “No, he couldn’t... h-he wouldn’t,” Mimosa thought _

_ (memoirs of Asta began to play in her head, moments like the time they spent together, him saving her, … and moments of Asta standing strong )  _

“No, it can’t be” she whispered to herself (tears began to form in her eyes) 

“I didn’t even get to tell you how I felt” she mumbles before the tears coming flowing through and she begins to cry, falling to her knees, and crying into her hands. Her wailing hurt the hearts of everyone near as they felt the pain she was feeling. 

  
  


“No, you don’t mean him… no not him too” Secre says as she processes the words that just left captain Yami’slips, she holds her hands to heart as memories of Lumiere and Asta fill her mind then the images of Lumiere’s death is all she could see but right when she thought she was done reliving that nightmare Lumiere is replaced with Asta as he lied there dying 

“No not again NOT AGAIN !!” she screams with tears flowing through her eyes 

“Noelle…” Yami takes a few steps toward Noelle reaching out his hand for comfort.

As Yami reaches out his hand Noelle turns around in a fit of rage slapping away Yami’s hand and stepping back.

“NO your lying he’s too strong to die… h-he wouldn’t let that happen ” she screamed

“Noelle I know-- “ 

“NO YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!!” she yelled 

“Wheres the body then hu”

“He’s in Owens office but--” 

Noelle didn’t waste another second as she ran past Yami and the others, entering the castle she didn’t slow down to Ownes office hoping to see Asta there with his stupid cheesy smile, just hoping to hear him say “ Hey Noelle … look I’m ok “. As Noelle gets closer to the office she could hear Mimosa and Yami behind her.

“Wait!!” Yami yells hoping that she’ll listen because he knows if she seems him like that …

“Oh god Noelle just hold on” He yells desperately 

Mimosa was following Yami and Noelle didn’t say anything because what could she say to make things better. But she needed to see it if what she was told was true then she needed to see it as well. 

“There it is,” Noelle thought to her self. She could see the door cracked open and see’s …. His grimoire! 

“I knew it, he couldn’t be dead, “she thought. As she got closer to the door tears of happiness began to fall from her face, and she wore a big smile of joy. Finally, she makes and comes slamming through the doors.

“ ASTA YOU BIG IDIOT I Kne---” her smile now gone, no longer reflecting joy, and her tears become that of sadness and pain. She fell to her knees still staring at the body, emotionless she stood there. Yami finally caught up only to see he was too late… once again.

“Dammit … Noelle I-I” he didn’t know what to say and in the end, he couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t do anything but just stand there.

Mimosa finally caught up as well so she looked over Yami’s shoulder and saw the horror of Asta’s body.

“ OH god .. god no ..NOO” she cried. Her wails of sorrow filled the whole castle and echoed through the hallways. Yami who didn’t notice mimosa was caught off guard by the young girl’s screams and turned around with shock only to see the girl in true pain as tears ran down her face.

  
  


Mimosa now noticing Noelle again ran to her burying her face into her shoulder and letting out her sobs. There they stood both girls who shared love for the young man on the table on the floor, on their knees, one crying and the other paralyzed with despair. The rest of the night didn’t get any better as the other members of the black bulls came to share the pain everyone felt as well as other members of different squads. Freinds of the black bulls and Asta were notified as well. Yuno who was told by Finrall what happened came rushing to the Castle.. Once he saw the body he cried out in true despair for his brother and then left to tell their family back at the orphanage. Once he told them they all began to cry and as they cried they held each other closes, missing the brother, the son, and friend they lost and allowing the once joyful now pan ridden memories to come through of the loud, little, magicless knight they lost.

But the couldn’t grieve for too long because now they needed to plan and attend his funeral. 


	5. Chapter 4 A Brothers Pain

The sun was rising over the hills of Hage village; the light peeking above the giant devil skull blinding Yuno. He raises his hand to cover his eyes from the light as he flew closer and closer to the church. Finally, he was there; he floated to the ground with his wind magic flowing around him till he landed, then he stood there staring at the church then he looked at the demon’s skull, all he could think about was his brother. The days they played together, the moments when they were there for each other, he smiled for a moment, the memories of Asta screaming for sister Lilly to marry him only to be denied and then run away to train flowed through his head; the memory’s alone made Yuno’s ears ring. But the joy of the moments soon turned to dismay. He clenched his fist, trying to hold back his tears as the image of Atsa laying there on that damn cold table came to his mind. 

Sylph the wind spirit flew next to Yuno, she worried for him now more than ever   
“... Yuno” she said with worry 

“Yuno, Yuno '' yelled some children as they ran to him. It was his brothers and sisters Recca who was carrying little Hollo, Aurua was wright with the other two charging towards Yuno, and Nash who was behind all three of them walking with father Oris and sister Lilly. 

“Yuno, Yuno,” they said, running to him with arms wide open to give him a hug.

“Is everything ok Yuno you left so quickly after that man’s… information and then you said something about your squad; it had us worried,” sister Lilly said.

Yuno was shocked. He forgot the recent information about his past and he forgot the anger and despair he felt after the attack. All of it made his anger rise, he clenched his fist even tighter, his family he never knew, and now the family he made in the magic knights; he gritted his teeth out of rage “how much more will I let them take away from me” he thought has the image of Zenon ran through his head. But Aruru interrupted his thoughts.

“Where's Asta is he coming too?” she asked 

She just started at Yuno, waiting for an answer. All Yuno could do was stare back… what should he say, what could he say?

“Asta- A-sta’s” he stuttered looking for the right words to say but there weren't any.

“Yuno, are you ok,” Sister Lily asked concernedly. She’d never seen Yuno like this. She knew something wasn’t right.

“Yes, wait No” Yuno was losing control over his emotions

“Maybe you and Asta should come and stay with us for a day, I’m sure you boys could use the break,” father Oris said   
And now Asta he lost him never again could they see each other, all the memories they shared, all the time they spent together gone. 

“if only I was stronger, if only I was there for all of them… why ... WHY!” he thought 

“So is Asta coming to” pestered Aruru

“No… no Asta’ not coming” he says, trying to give a comforting smile as Asta would but he couldn't; his smile quivered slowly into an expression of pain and hurt. He dropped to his knees in front of the kids and brought them into a hug and sobbed. It shocked the kids, they never have seen Yuno like this before. Sister Lilly ran to them and knelt next to Yuno placing her hands on his shoulders and pulled him away from the kids so he could face her. Father Oris ran and stood behind sister Lilly. And now they were facing each other, Yuno couldn’t run away from the truth anymore, he couldn’t run away from what he had to do.

“Yuno what’s wrong, what happened” pleaded sister Lilly

Yuno picked up his head and looked at Lilly with tears flowing from his eyes, Sister Lilly hadn’t seen Yuno like this since he was a child.

‘I-I'm sorry I couldn’t protect him, I’m sorry I wasn’t there” he cried 

“What do you mean,” said father Oris 

“Asta” whispered Yuno

“Oh.. oh no,” said Sister Lilly as the realization hit her 

“Wh-what about Asta,” said father Oris 

“Is he ok” Asked Ash 

“That enough kids we need to go inside,” said lily herding the kids away 

“A-Atsta’s gone,” whispered Yuno

“What no, don’t be silly,” said father Oris desperately hoping it wasn’t true as he shook his head in disbelief.

Yuno looked at father Oris and finally said it “Asta’s dead”

After Yuno told Oris he and Oris told Lilly confirming her thoughts earlier. She broke down for a moment after receiving the news, falling to her knees and crying into her hands. But she couldn't allow herself to be like this for long. Someone needed to tell the kids, and she knew it should be her. And so she left the other two and headed for the kids’ room where for a moment it was silence all across the church then all that was heard was the muffled sounds of sister Lilly crying followed by a moment of disbelief from the kids and then their cries were heard well. Yuno couldn’t stand it any longer. He was useless here, he couldn’t help his family, he couldn’t handle hearing their pain and not doing anything about it. 

“Father Oris, I’m sorry but I can't stay any longer I have to leave,” said Yuno  
Father Oris just looked at him and nodded his head. Before Yuno made his way out, he turned and looked at Oris. “ I’ll bring him home soon… please have things ready” 

So Yuno walked out of the church but before he could begin flying Nash came running out after him and held onto his leg the other kids were right behind and did the same they didn’t want him to leave and Yuno understood so he knelt down and held them in his arms each of them crying father Oris and sister Lilly came out of the church and did the same they held each other for a moment before Yuno had to leave. He was heading for the black bulls hideout 

Sometime later at the Black Bulls Base 

Yuno and Yami were staring at the sunset on the top of the roof of the hideout. Henry couldn’t be with everyone at the capital, so he spent the whole day fixing the hideout. Before Yuno left for Hage Yami told Yuno after Asta’s body was restored, they would take him back and get things prepared for his burial, Yuno reluctantly agreed and so that’s why they're here now. All the black bulls were here and mimosa and other friends of the group were elsewhere. But soon would be the funeral so Noelle reached out to everyone letting them know what happened 

“please tell me how it happened again,” Yuno asked. So Yami told him how it happened again. Yuno clenched his fists, he was hurting, but he was also angry.

“That damn idiot,” Yuno said 

Yami took the cigarette out of his mouth 

“Yup,” Yami said 

“I’m not asking for permission I just thought I let you know that I will hold on to the kid’s sword”

“Which one “Yuno said unfazed 

“The big ass one… I think he called it demon slayer” said Yami 

“Hmm, why do you need another sword, and doesn’t that sword have antimanic” replied Yuno 

“ I don't need it just… want to carry it on, and no after his… after his death, it seemed the anti-magic left”. Said Yami 

“But his grimoire didn’t disappear,” said Yuno 

“Nope, there's a lot we still don't know,” said Yami 

Yuno continued to stare at the sunset aimlessly. “I'm taking his other sword then too, his demon destroyer sword...The one with a curved blade end” said Yuno

Yami removed his cigarette again and blew out a cloud of smoke “that's fine with me”

They both were in agreement to continue on with the young man's legacy, but what they didn't notice was a young woman who made her way to the top of the roof. She heard the full conversation and had something to say.

“Well, I'm going to continue ownership of his last sword then, it's what he would've wanted” Noelle stated proudly. But on the inside she was hurting .. she wasn’t ready to let him go yet 

Captain Yami just nodded his head and turned away. Yuno looked at her and said “fine” and faced the other way as well he knew she was someone close to Atsa so he didn’t mind her having one of his swords and he really didn’t have the emotional strength to argue at the current moment.

“Does everyone know now, Noelle?” asked Yami

“Ya everyone who could make it will come ” answered Noelle 

Nothing else was said each standing still while the world moved on even though there’s was standing still 

A Few Days Later At Hage Village   
Yami had talked with Father Oris a day prairie and came to the agreement that Yami would bring the base with them for a place for them to stay since they planned on staying the day and night there and provide rooms for friends and such coming from a fair distance. So there was everybody with a few people still coming. The sun had risen again,; the light hitting the base casting a shadow on the church.

“HENRY move the base!” Yami yelled from outside the base. The Back bulls Base moves, letting the sun hit the church and creating a beautiful lighting for the funeral.The Funeral was almost ready, Mimosa had used her magic to create a wide range of beautiful flowers and plant life that grew all around the village and church. The area where Astas burial would take place was surrounded with clovers, the casket was a deep black with gold trimming a big black bulls logo carved into the top of the casket with some gold placing in it to show the details. The casket was now holding Astas body, it sat and waited in the church. Astas body had been restored thanks to some magic work from Owen and his body was now wearing a black suit with gold trimming, it also had a small black bulls emblem on the left part of his chest, Vennesa had spent every night since the news getting that suit ready.Every thing was almost ready and almost everyone that had been invited had shown up they were just waiting on a few more people and few more things till they would begin.

Yuno then enters the church he has a few minutes before the funeral will begin and he.. He needed a moment with Asta, just the two of them. As Yuno walks towards the coffin, he looks up admiring the beautiful job they did with the decoration of the church there was black bull flags as wells as clover kingdom flags draped across the walls and there were white flowers that were tied together to make long ropes of these flowers that also hung from walls and balconies. 

Yuno now standing in front of the casket puts his hand on the sword, it was now in a sheath that hugged his right hip, his hand gripped the handle squeezing it till his knuckles turned white 

“Yuno maybe we should--”

“Bell” he barely looks over his shoulder to talk to her   
“I need a moment can you leave,” he whispers

“Oh, y-ya I'll be wright outside don't take long Yuno” Bell tells Yuno with worry in her voice 

Yuno gets closer to the casket, he stands above the casket now; he was looking down at him now Astas had his eyes closed he wore a very well tailored suit that matched his squad and on his chest was his grimoire both his hands crossed over it resting it in place. He looked fine now; he looked like he had a peaceful night but… -but Yuno knew this wasn't the truth he saw him before this; he knew Asta suffered, and the knowledge of that brought pain to him but with that came frustration that bottled up into anger. Yuno took a deep breath in and exhaled and relaxed his grip 

“Hey Asta, I guess I'm going to be the wizard king now huh” He says with a small smile but with pain written on his face 

“I promise ill, make a great wizard king and change the kingdom”

“I'll take care of everyone … everyone” the images of everyone Yuno has seen here , the images of his family crying of their friends in pain . He gritted his teeth again and grabs hold of the casket with tears running down his face 

“No.. No you're not getting off that easy”

DAMMIT Asta why!? Huh why did you do this did you have to be this selfish , did you have to prove something, you couldn't just let the thing go, did you even think how this would affect everyone else if this happened, of course not wright” tears were flowing out of Yuno now as he screamed and yelled his pain. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the casket 

“WHY!? Huh why did you leave everyone,.. we needed you and you left us helpless so what do you got to say for yourself huh well what do you have to say, I feel lost we all do”

“I know you could hear me Asta SO ANSWER ME” Yuno fell to his knees in tears barely able to say his words over his sobbing 

“why did you leave,” he mumbled  
A pair of arms began to go around Yuno catching him by surprise… it was father oris he turned Yuno around bringing him into a close hug. Yuno was shocked but soon fell back into his sorrow as he held father Oris tight gripping his clothes and putting his face into his shoulder as he wept 

“I can't believe he's gone,” he said 

“I Know neither can I” father oris replied

“I already miss him”

“So do i”

They held each other there both filling the sorrow for the one they lost neither ready to let go but they had to as Yuno let go of father oris and him as well they both had to let Asta go. Yuno wiped his tears from his face and him and father Oris both left the church, walking out the doors together


End file.
